Yami's Unbearable Life
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Yami lives a horrible life...going to three different men to let them use him for thier needs. but one day that changes....
1. Chapter 1

Written By: Cristminech 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! sadly. Just the story plot.

First timer so bear with me.

PLZ Review!

NO NEGATIVE THOUGHTS PLZ

There is a warning for the rape scenes so consider yourself warned if you are against Rated M Material.

Yaoi based. YYXS, YMXYY, YYXY, and YBXYY. LOTS OF RAPE SCENES SO WATCH OUT except with Yami xYugi of course.

There are three rape scenes in this chapter so beware.

Summary: Yami lives a terrible life. He suffers rape after rape from Seto, Malik, and Bakura, but he continues to see them no matter what they do to him. until one afternoon, a teen named Yugi sees him fly out the window and takes him away from the torcher by the elder boys under his care. Will Yugi be able to save Yami's virginity from being taken away completely or will he suffer the same fate as he did for years.

Yami's Unbearable Life

One Sunny morning a boy wonders around the park lonely and bruised. His eyes are deep crimson, tricolor hair that spikes up everywhere, cat ears blending in with the black parts of his hair, and torn up clothes making him shiver. His small figured body trembling with fear as he entered the messy yard.

The boy's name meant darkness (or Dark which ever), Yami, a Japanese name. Sometimes the name pestered him. Yami walked in the house cautiously wondered where the man who's tortured him since he was in first grade.

Yami wondered around until the door slams shut and locks. Yami turns quickly and sees Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. "Where the hell have you been!? Damn it Yami you're always late!" Yami trembles. "I….I'm sorry S….Seto I was on a walk."

Seto grabs Yami by the neck and slams his head into the table. "You little piece of crap. Why do you bother? No one loves you!" Yami nods weakly. "I know Seto."

Seto grabs Yami by the face and forces a harsh kiss to him. Yami's only response is a painful moan. Seto starts traveling Yami's small frame.  
(Rape Warning!!!!!!!!! you've been warned...)

Seto layes Yami flat on his back to gain better access. Yami moans painfully. Seto roams Yami's frame removing clothing in the process. Yami gasps every now and then because of the breeze hitting him.

Seto reaches his destination and tears Yami's jeans and boxers off. Yami whimpers and shuts his eyes tightly and tries to block out anything he didnt want penetrating his mind. "No no no..."

Yami whimpers loudly as Seto THRUSTS into his poor violated body. Yami arches his back as Seto releases inside him for the fifteenth time. Seto looks to Yami panting. " You need to scream out my name little Yami."

Yami nods painfully. "Yes...S...Seto." Seto smirks and turns Yami around so hes laying on his stomach and on his knees. Yami closes his eyes trying to stop the tears from coming. Seto thrusts into Yami like hes a rag doll.

Seto pulls Yamis arms behind his back, hurting him. "Scream it out Yami." Yami whimpers as he feels torn up on the inside. "S...Seto..." Seto frowns halfheartedly. "Louder." Yami screams out as Seto releases into Yami once more.

(End of Rape warning...)

Yami layes on the ground shaking rapidly. "Why me?" He has always asked himself that question for years but never could find the answer to it. Yami sits up, gets his clothes on and he walks out of the house painfully, unsure of anything in his lifetime.

In a apartment far from Kaiba's sits a man with a crazy hairdo named Malik, the dark half of Marik Ishtar with a nasty attitude.

Yami walks into the house and sees Malik walking drunkly towards him. "Hello Yami, my little slut. you all set for my torcher?" Yami nods painfully. (Rape Warning)

Malik layes Yami on the table harshly, making him gasp painfully. Malik positions himself above Yami and holds his hands above his head. Yami squirms underneath him.

Malik smirks. " You ready little Yami. the unloved one." Yami nods scared to death knowing the pain will never stop. "Y...yes..."

Malik shoves himself directly inside of Yami, making him arch his back painfully. "Ahhhhhhh!!!" Malik smirks fiendishly. "Its hurts doesnt it? well get over it because no one will ever love you with how contaminated you really are." Yami's eyes grow wide hearing the words.

Malik releases into Yami after a short time and throws him to the ground making sure he landed on his knees. Yami hits his knees on the hard floor and his face hits it as well, making Malik smirk.

He slowly walks over to the sore Yami and gets down on his knees behind him. Malik shoves his once again hardened manhood into Yami fast and hard making him scream and cry.

Fifteen minutes pass and Malik is going faster and harder, making blood trickle down Yamis skinny legs and down his back.

Yami tries desperately to move but each time Malik shoved himself in, pain course through his body. "Please...No more...it hurts..." Malik stops and picks Yami up by the hair getting very pissed off.

Malik licks the blood off Yami's neck, making him shudder in fear. "You don't tell anyone to stop...Me, Seto, and Bakura will only stop when we feel that you learned your lesson."

Yami looks to him scared. "Yes sir." Malik pulls out of Yami and goes infront of him. "You ready for your true lesson?" Yami looks up and sees Malik's manhood sticking in his face. Just when Yami thought his torcher was ending, Malik shoves himself into Yami's mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Yami starts having tears in his eyes as Malik shoves himself deeply, making it go down Yami's throat. Malik moans pleasurely. " Oh Yeah Yami you're good." Yami feels the time coming and tries to pull away not wanting Malik's taste in his mouth, but Malik keeps a good grip of his head.

Yami whimpers as Malik releases into his mouth and he lets go.

(Rape warning over.)

Yami backs away and coughs. Malik zips his jeans up and watches him smirking. "You know your place in life you can't get out of it." Yami jumps in fear hearing those words.

Malik kneals down beside him, lifting his chin up so thier eyes meet. "You are a slut and will always be a slut." Yami's eyes tremble not wanting to believe the words.

Just then Bakura shows up at the door. " Is that for me Malik-san?" Malik smirks fondly. "Of course Bakura-kun."

(Yes you guessed it another rape warning!!)

Bakura picks Yami up by the hair and slams him against to counter unzipping his pants and THRUSTING into Yami harshly.

Yami coughs not being able to speak loud enough to be heard. Bakura pants harshly as he starts biting Yami's skin hard. Yami whimpers painfully.

Bakura licks every inch of Yami's torso and chest enjoying himself. Yami shudders each time Bakura's tongue touched his skin. Bakura finally releases after waiting for hours.

Yami gasps dully as blood trickles down his legs.

(rape warning ended.)

On the northern side of the town a teen wonders around his neighborhood. His name is Yugi. He also has tricolor hair, a school uniform and new sneakers. He heard screaming from an apartment not too far from his area and he wonders who did it.

Then suddenly Yugi sees a look-alike boy fly out the window. "Woah, he could be hurt badly." Yugi runs over to the scene and sees the boy get up. "Woah don't get up you're injuired." Yami looks up at him shaking. " I want...to get out of...this h...h...hell..." He soon passes out in Yugi's arms. Yugi then picks him up and takes him to his home and take care of his injuries. To Be Continued.

Yami: Why do I suffer in this?

Me: because you are the only one I like to torcher.

Yugi: I'm your savior Yami. Be Grateful.

Yami: I will Yugi layes in his arms

Me: AWWWW!!!

Yami & Yugi: Plz Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami's Unbearable Life Me: Here I am again...

Yami: I'm upset.

Yugi: why?

Yami: I'm being torchered.

Me: I'm sorry Yami. But you have Yugi.

Yugi: yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters just the plot. This is Rated M for a reason.

There might be a Warning along the storyline but I don't know.

The Meeting and The promise:

Yami wakes up moments later in a completely different area of the city. "Where am I?" He looks around and he sees Yugi and his friends.

Joey paces around very pissed off. "What the hell were you thinking Yuge?!" Yugi looks to him. " He was thrown out a window Joey, what else could I have done?"

Joey glares at him. "Left him there! He was Kaiba's property and you took him." Yugi gets up. " He was injuired and I'm not going to let Kaiba or those other two men torcher him anymore. He's not a object. He's a human."

Yami hears the words and gets shocked. "I'm a human?" Tea and Tristan jolt hearing his voice and looks to him. "Oh its only you. You startled us."

Yami looks to them and comes into the room. Tea watches him. "So you're the one who Yugi saved." Yami nods sadly.

Yami goes over to Yugi. " Arigotou Yugi-san" Yugi nods smiling. "No problem." Yami sits down and brings his legs up and hugs them.

Joey glares at him. Yami starts shaking. "what?" Joey grabs him by the neck. " You are Kaiba's property aren't you?" Yami nods sadly. " Yes I was."

Yugi watches painfully. "Joey don't hurt him." Joey tightens his grip on Yami's neck. Yami closes one eye and tries to breath. "Please...don't hurt me...I don't want to live the rest of my life as Seto, Bakura, and Malik's sex toy."

Joey drops him devastated. "What? They treated you that way?" Yami nods. "They would molest and rape me for their own purposes."

Joey kneals in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't know." Yami shakes his head. " its ok I get that all the time." Yugi sighs. "How can you live like that it sounds so awful."

Yami shrugs. "I guess I have a reason to deal with it instead of crying about it." Joey nods. "Thats sad dude. Hope you get better and maybe you and I can hang out or something."

Yami looks to him. "No its ok you don't have to."

(night time...)

Yami lays on the bed staring at the ceiling. Then suddenly his mouth is covered by a strong firm hand. It was cold.

Yami gasps seeing the familiar man. "Seto..." Kaiba smirks. "Where have you been my slut." He runs his cold fingers along Yami's jawline, making him shudder.

Yami gulps. "Here." Kaiba slaps him. "You're not suppose to be here Yami, Yugi doesn't care for you. He just felt bad."

Yami gets devastated and gets ready to say something but was cut off by a harsh kiss.

(Rape warning)

Kaiba tears Yami's shirt fiercely. "Still sexy as ever Yami." Yami ignores his words gulping the knot in his throat.

Kaiba starts licking and biting Yami's torso and chest. Yami starts whimpering. "Ow that hurts." Kaiba smirks. "Oh you want more?"

Yami gets shocked and shakes his head. Kaiba's hands travel lower to Yami's waist, pulling the sweat pants and boxers off in the process.

Yami shivers when the cold air hits his skin. Kaiba unzips his jeans and penetrates Yami's violated body, making him scream.

Yami arches his back painfully. "Ahhhh!!!!" Kaiba covers his mouth. " Shut your god damn mouth Yami. you want them to hear you."

Yami accidentally nods and gets slammed into as punishment. Kaiba grabs Yami by the jaw. "Never nod to that question Yami."

Yami starts shaking. "Yes sir." Kaiba lets him go and continues to slam into him faster and harder each time.

Yami moans painfully as blood starts soaking the white sheets. Kaiba screams out as he releases into Yami.

(End Rape warning)

Kaiba gets dressed and leaves Yami bleeding to death. Yugi and Joey come up to see what was the screaming about.

Yugi opens the door. "Yami? whats with the screaming are you ok?" Joey turns on the light. He and Yugi gasp by the scene that stands before them.

Joey and Yugi walks up beside Yami. Joey lifts him up. "Yami, are you ok? speak to us." Yami moans painfully. "Owww."

Yugi takes Yami's hand. "What happened Yami?" Yami starts crying. "Seto was in here raping me again."

Joey and Yugi gasp. Joey slowly turns Yami's gentle as possible. "He fucking raped you again." Yami nods painfully. "Yes."

Yugi watches sadly. "It'll be alright...I promise me and Joey will make sure Kaiba or those two freaks never hurt you again."

Yami looks to Yugi. " You promise." Yugi nods. "We promise..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Yami's Unbearable life

Me: Hi again...

Yami: Already the third chapter.

Yugi: Yami you're cheerful today.

Yami: yeah...you and Joey made that promise and it made me feel better.

Me: good to hear.

Yami: Cristminich doesn't own Yugioh or the characters.

Yugi: Just the Plot.

Me: Plz don't sue me..

A Day Worth Healing:

The next morning Yami woke feeling alittle better, but his legs still hurt from the previous night. Yugi comes up and knocks on the door. "Yami are you awake yet?"

Yami looks to the door. "Yes Yugi-san I'm up." Yugi comes in. "You don't have to say "Yugi-san" just call me Yugi." Yami nods as a response.

Yugi looks to him. "Are you ok?" Yami looks to him. "yeah I'm alright just sore in some places thats all." Yugi nods. "Yami, can I ask you something?"

Yami nods. "Yes you may." Yugi sighs. "This may not be any of my business but why does Kaiba think he owns you as personal property?"

Yami shrugs. "I never could figure that out for myself but I was an orphan when I was little and he was the one that took me in and when I started first grade it happened."

Joey comes in. "Hey Yami." Yami looks to him. "Hi.." Yugi looks to Joey. "You interrupted the conversation Joey." Joey covers his mouth. "Oops my bad."

Yugi looks to Yami. "What do you mean "it"?" Yami looks to him with a sad look on his face. "The sexual abuse. At first Kaiba started but then Bakura and Malik got into it and it became a normal rutine (excuse the spelling) for them."

Joey crosses his arms. "Man thats rough, how did you put up with it without crying your eyes out." Yami grips the blankets. "I try to deal with the pains by getting out of the houses I go to." Yugi stares at him. "Where do you go? when you're alone I mean." Yami shrugs. "Just about anywhere where they won't find me."

Joey and Yugi nod. Yugi stands up. "Well Yami you hungry for anything." Yami nods and gets up. Joey walks beside him. "You need any help getting down the stairs?" Yami shakes his head.

Once in the kitchen, Yami looks around. "Wow I've never seen a kitchen like this before." Yugi smiles. "My mom is cleaning maniac. She has to keep this part of the house cleaned."

Yami looks to him confused. "Why?" Yugi smiles. "so when her business parties come around she doesn't have to spend time cleaning."

Yami sits at the table watching Yugi. Joey sits next to him. " So how old are you Yami." Yami looks to him. "I'm 13 years old."

Yugi looks to him. "You are. I thought you were around 11 or so." Yami shrugs. "I get that all the time."

Yugi nods. "what do you like to eat Yami." Yami shrugs. "strawberrys and bananas mainly." Joey's mouth drops. "Thats it?"

Yami nods. "Yeah since those are the only things I can keep down. the other things come right back up." Yugi watches him. "Man you do have a rough life."

Joey puts his hand on Yami's shoulder. "What did Kaiba and the other two Psychos feed you." Yami looks to him. "Nothing but left overs and I could never keep those down. so they force it down my throat."

Yugi gets shocked. "Are you serious!?" Yami nods. "My throat is scratched up because of it." Yugi nods. "Now I feel very bad for you thank god I found you yesterday or that would of continued."

Yami looks to Yugi. "I thank you for saving me." Yugi nods. "You needed it Yami." Joey pats Yami on the back. "You are good kid and you will heal in no time."

Yami looks to him. "Really." Joey nods. "Yeah. Me and Yug' will help you all the way." Yami nods. "Thank you both. You are the only people who would be able to help me."

Yugi stares at him. "No one wouldn't help you. Why?" Yami sighs sadly. "Seto told them not to because I was his no one elses."

Joey pulls Yami into a hug. "It'll be ok Yami. we'll make sure you don't suffer anymore of that crap." Yami looks to him. "Are you sure. I don't want you or Yugi to get thrown in jail or get killed because of me."

Yugi hugs him. "We promised you remember." Yami sighs sadly. "I know but I don't want anyone else to get killed just by helping me."

Yugi looks to him. "What do you mean Yami?" Yami looks to him." Someone did the same thing you two are doing and she got killed because Seto found out that I was hiding from him and she saved me from being stabbed to death."

Joey hugs him tighter. "Sorry to hear that Yami." Yami shakes his head. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm still hurting inside because of what happened."

Yugi walks up to him. "Can you tell us what happened Yami?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Thats all for now but it will continue.

Yami: I'm such a crybaby.

Yugi: No you're not Yami you're just upset thats all.

Yami looks to Yugi I have no clue of what to do.

Me: You'll get better in the next chapter after you tell the story.

Yami: ok

Yugi: Plz review to make Yami feel better. 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey there its me again and man its great...5 reviews... 

Yami: 5 thats all?

Yugi: its still a good thing right?

Me: people ave me a couple of ideas for the later chapters.

Yami: this chapter is nothing but a flashback right?

Me: yep. except for the end.

Yugi: Crisminech doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters

Joey comes out of nowhere: what I miss?

Me: what are you doing here?

Joey: no reason

Yugi: on with the story

(Flashback)

Six year old Yami wonders while limping on his left leg. He suffered more damage again. He knew that more damage was going to be put on him because he was late yet again, but today was diferrent for some reason.

On the other side of town was a girl with beautiful purple hair, saphire (excuse the spelling) eyes, lightly tanned skin, and western type clothing. Her name was Trisha, around 4'6, and 45 lbs wonders around the city like nothing is wrong.

" What a beautiful day." She takes in a deep breath and exhales smiling. She then sees an injuried boy and decides to help out quickly.

Yami looks to the side and sees her coming towards. He starts shaking in fear. Trisha makes it to him. "Hi there." Yami stands there confused. "You're not going to hurt me."

Trisha gets confused. "Of course not. I would never harm a cute little boy such as yourself." Yami gets shocked hearing the word "cute". " You think I'm cute?"

Trisha smiles. "Yep...I mean your eyes are filled with mystery, your skin is very soft in a good way, and your hair just chooses its direction to go. Very cool."

Yami smiles feeling alittle better. "Thanks" Trisha smiles back. "The name is Trisha." Yami looks to her. "I'm Yami."

Trisha looks to him. "Doesn't that mean Dark or Darkness?" Yami nods sadly. "I hate it." Trisha's happy face turns upside down. "I didn't mean to be harsh about it."

Yami looks to her sadly. "Its not your fault...I'm used to it." Trisha takes his hand. "Why are you so sad?" Yami looks away. "I'm being abused."

Trisha gets shocked. "Oh my God I didn't know." Yami looks to her. "Its ok." Trisha pulls Yami close to her. "What kind of abuse are you suffering from?"

Yami looks up at her. "Sexual, Mental and emotional abuse." Trisha hugs him. "I'll help you get better not to worry."

Yami gets shocked. "But you'll get..." He gets cut off with a kiss. Trisha kisses him deeply, making him moan in response.

Yami pulls away. "Wait...I can't...you'll get in trouble." Trisha looks to him. "By who?" Yami looks away from her. " Seto, Malik and Bakura."

Trisha gets shocked. "I'm getting you away from those guys." She takes Yami's hand and runs off, but ends up bumping into Seto, Malik and Bakura.

Yami gasps seeing them. "Oh no." Seto looks down at him. "Where the hell are you going Yami?" Bakura grabs Yami, placing him in a headlock. "Yeah Slut." Trisha looks to them. "He's not a slut."

Malik runs his finger on Yami's bare torso. "Yes he is and he knows it as well as we do, right Yami." Yami says nothing.

Seto grabs Trisha by the hair. "You do not go near my Slut got it." Yami gets shocked. " Seto don't hurt her please don't..." He comes close to crying.

Malik grabs Yami by the neck. " You just shut your damn mouth." Yami watches Seto and Trisha. Seto grins looking and her. "Time for you to be taught a lesson."

Trisha then sees a gun in Seto's hand. Yami gets shocked. "No don't Seto." Seto pulls the trigger and Trisha falls to the ground.

Yami gets shocked and is released. Seto lifts his chin up. " Be sure you don't ever do that again." Yami nods.

The three men leave laughing. "See Ya this evening." Yami sits there staring at Trisha's dead body. "I'm sorry Trisha...I knew this would happen. I should of stopped it, but now its too late."

Trisha opens her eyes. "Its ok Yami." Yami looks to her crying. "Trisha...they killed you and I didn't do anything."

Trisha takes his hand. "I'm grateful for meeting you." Yami holds her hand. "Please don't leave Trisha." Trisha smiles at him. "You'll be ok...just don't be so closed up on things ok."

Yami nods. "Ok I won't." Trisha looks up at him. "you promise." Yami nods. "I promise cross my heart." Trisha nods and closes her eyes and stops breathing.

Yami looks up at the sky sadly. "I promise."

(End Flashback)

Yami sits on the couch sadly. "And thats why I don't trust people helping me." Joey puts a hand on his shoulder. "Thats sad, you barely knew her and she gets killed for helping you."

Yami nods sadly. Yugi hugs him. "At least you kept your promise." Yami hugs him back. "Yeah.."

Me: that was sad...

Yami: I feel like I'm going to cry now.

Yugi: my shoulder is free.

Yami starts crying on Yugi's shoulder.

Me: ohhh don't cry.

Yami cries.

Yugi: Plz review to make Yami happy.

Me: me too..


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi Again. 

Yami: 5th chapter already...

Yugi: Is there going to be a Rape scene on here?

Me: Possibly..

Yami: make it only one please.

Me: I will Yami...

Yugi: Cristminech doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all so plz don't sue.

Yami: yeah.

Me: Please read and review

Yami sits at the table quietly trying to stop thinking about the past. Yugi watches him sadly. "It'll be ok Yami, Joey and I will help you anyway we can."

Joey puts a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yeah, you'll get better in no time." Yami continues looking down. "Not if they keep coming at night."

Yugi sighs. "We'll have to do something so they would leave you alone." Yami sighs sadly. "There's nothing you can do for me."

Joey lifts Yami's chin up. "Not if you keep thinking negative." Yami sighs, gets up and goes to his room.

Yugi looks to Joey. "Thanks a lot Joey." Joey looks to him. "What?" Yami closes the door and lays down on the bed. "What can I do?"

Then suddenly Yami feels a cold breeze. The window was open wide, so he closes it. "That was cold, but how did it get opened in the first place."

A shadow figure smirks. "We opened it, Slut." Yami gets shocked and turns. "Seto, Malik and Bakura? what are you doing here?"

Bakura comes out of the shadows. "What do you think we came here for?" Malik steps out next. "Yeah."

Yami trembles. "To take everything I have away." Seto caresses his neck seducively. "Of Course Yami." Yami shudders at the touch.

Bakura leans over him. "Are you ready for us?" Malik runs his finger on Yami's torso. Yami gasps. " No I will never be."

Kaiba smirks and pushes Yami to the floor. Yami hits the floor head first. Kaiba turns him on his back and rips his shirt.

(Rape scene...Skip if you wish)

Kaiba attacks Yami's collarbone fiercely. Yami struggles the best he could but get punched as a result. "Don't make a sound Slut."

Malik and Bakura hold onto Yami's arms so he don't try to fight back. Kaiba pulls Yami's sweat pants and boxers off. "Trembling as usual."

Kaiba pulls out his erection and slams into Yami, covering his mouth before he could scream. Bakura smirks hearing him whimper under Kaiba. "Get in him...teach him a tough lesson."

Kaiba slams harder and faster into Yami making him scream. Yami starts sweating and gets exhausted.

Malik and Kaiba switch places and Malik starts pounding into Yami really fast and hard. Yami feels his inner walls tensing up tightly unable to handle the pain.

Bakura smirks seeing Yami trying to struggle. Malik gets out of Yami and turns him over placing him on his knees.

Bakura gets his erection out and puts it in Yami's mouth, making him gag. Malik on the other hand, goes inside Yami's anal area and slams into him.

Yami moans painfully as blood trails down his legs. Bakura grins knowing its almost time. Malik grins also and on the signal from Kaiba, they both slam into Yami releasing harshly.

Yami screams painfully making his throat sore.

(End of Rape Scene.)

Kaiba smirks seeing him pass out and the three leave. Yugi and Joey sit there. Yugi looks upstairs. "He's quiet a moment ago I heard thumping, but now its quiet."

Joey looks to him. "I say we go check on him." Yugi nods and they go up to Yami's room. When they opened the door, shock overcame them.

Yugi runs over to Yami. "Yami can you hear me?" Yami moans and opens his eyes alittle bit. "Yu...gi...they came...ahhh."

Joey takes his hand. "Don't move so much...you could be broken somewhere." Yami breaths painfully. Yugi looks to Joey. "Go get a bowl of hot water and a wash cloth."

Joey gets up. "You got it." He leaves to the room. Yugi looks to Yami sadly. "Are you ok?" Yami shakes his head painfully.

Yugi takes his hand and holds onto it. "It'll be ok Yami...I promise." Yami nods and passes out again. Joey comes back with the cloth and bowl of hot water. "Ok I'm back."

Yugi smiles. "Great now then I'll clean Yami's injuries and you get the bandages." Joey nods in agreement. "Sounds good."

After a few minutes of cleaning and bandaging, Yami sleeps in the living room for the rest of the day. Yugi watches him. "Poor Yami."

Joey nods. "Yeah poor poor Yami."

Me: Thats all for now.

Yami: that was good, but I still ache.

Yugi smiles: It'll be ok Yami.

Me: yeah.

Yami: ok looks to the readers PLEASE REVIEW

Yugi and Me sweatdrop: what he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey sorry I took SO long to post but this is the sixth chapter to Yami's Unbearable Life.

Yami: about time..I felt lonely..

Yugi: Me too.

Me: Sorry was working on another story. Now I need TONS of reviews from this story.

Yami: yeah...

Yugi: there's only 7 of them?

Me: There MIGHT be a HUGE rape scene but we'll see.

Yami: O.O oh crap.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

Yami wakes up with a huge headache. "Ugh ow my head." He looks around noticing it was a little too quiet in the house. "I wonder where Yugi and Joey are?" He asked himself out loud.

Yami stands up and looks around the house finding Yugi nor Joey. Suddenly a cold breeze blows giving him the goosebumps. Yami turns and there was nothing. "Someone there?" he asks out loud recieving no response.

Yami walks to the guest room and the cold air blows through the doorway. "Burrr its so cold in here." He says to himself. Yami enters the room and sees no windows and no sign of Yugi or Joey still.

Suddenly the steel door shuts and locks. Yami gasps and tries to open it, but has no luck. A snicker is heard behind him. Yami turns around and his body is pressed against the wall by a heavier body. "Who are you!?" The figure leans forward and whispers. "You know exactly who this is...hehe"

Yami gasps reconizing the voice. "Seto...how did you..." His mouth suddenly gets covered by a firm hand. Seto gets inches from Yami's face. "Its time for you to have a lesson taught directly by me...and this time it'll hurt you."

Yami trembles and shakes his head. "No Seto...you can't..." Seto smirks and presses his lips onto Yami's shoving his tongue into his mouth. Yami responds with a painful moan. Seto finds this a signal to his torcher. He sits Yami down on a uncomfrontable chair.

(Rape scene)

Seto unzips his jeans and pulls down Yami's pants and boxers. Slow and steady Seto puts his throbbing erection into Yami's opening, lifting his legs over his shoulders doing so. "You ready for this Yami?" Yami shakes his head frightenly. Seto growls shoving himself deeply making him scream.

Yami gets pulled down alittle bit so his spine is against the chair. Seto slides out and slams into him again, going harder. Yami whimpers and screams with each minute going by. Seto smirks and puts two of his fingers into Yami's mouth, playing with his tongue. Yami nearly gags feeling them.

Seto pumps in and out for endless hours making sure he was in deeper each time. Yami whimpers as time goes. Tears start falling from his eyes. Seto sees this and slams Yami to the ground. Yami hits his face against the cold floor. Seto grabs Yami by the hair and lifts him up slamming his erection into Yami's anal area. Yami screams feeling the painful thrust inside him.

Seto licks Yami's neck seducedly. "Don't show your tears to me..." He then bites Yami making sure he bleeds. Yami screams feeling the jolt and blood sliding down. "Please Seto...this is too much..." Seto yanks Yami's head up and uses his other hand to grab Yami's erection, making him gasp.

Seto starts pumping Yami's erection at the same time of his thrusting. Yami screams hurting everywhere. Seto finally feels Yami release in his hand. "I never thought you had it in you, my little slut." Yami breaths tiredly. Seto smirks and gets deep in Yami's anal area trying to release, but nothing comes.

Yami whimpers as Seto slams harder and harder into him. "Please no more Seto..." Seto smacks Yami making him fall to the ground. "I'll never stop...not until I feel the release." He then grabs Yami's head and slams his erection in his mouth.

Yami moans feeling Seto down his throat. Seto slams into Yami's mouth growling madly. "Come on Yami...Come on..." Yami cries out but nothing is heard. Seto frowns and lays over him slamming into Yami's mouth. Yami whimpers and finally Seto releases into Yami's mouth. Yami gasps feeling all of Seto go down his throat.

Seto cups Yami's cheeks pulling him up to his face. "Now its time to get to the torchering part." Yami coughs lightly, unable to move. Seto slams a harsh kiss onto Yami's lips biting them as he goes. Yami whimpers as Seto bites his lips harshly. Seto starts going lower, biting Yami as he went. He reaches his destination and puts Yami's erection into his mouth.

Yami gasps feeling Seto's hot mouth. "No no.." He then feels a jolt. Yami starts crying. "Stop Seto." Seto bites and lifts his head up to Yami.

(End of Rape scene)

Seto then zips his pants up and starts beating Yami severely. Yami tries to defend himself but can't. Seto leans over Yami and takes a knife out. "You are weak Yami...very very weak." Yami looks to him trembling. Seto points the knife to Yami's right eye. "This will hurt." He then stabs Yami in the eye. Yami screams loudly. Seto smirks, pulls the knife out, slashes him a few times, and leaves him there to die.

Yami lays there unable to move. "Please someone help me..." He then hears the steel door open and Everything goes black...

Yami: what the hell happened?

Yugi: Where was I?

Me: I'm trying to figure that out but poor Yami...I'm sorry...

Yugi and Yami: PLZ REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Cristminich: Its me and chapter 7 is coming to town?

Yugi: is there going to be an explanation for the last chapter.

Cristminich: of course Yugi.

Yugi: thank goodness.

Cristminich: where's Yami?

Yugi: resting at the hospital.

Cristminich: oh poor Yami..

Yugi: Cristminich doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 7

Yugi runs into the room. "Yami! what happened to you?!" Yami doesn't respond. Yugi starts getting worried and he pulls him out of the room. "Joey! Something happened to Yami!"

Joey looks to him. "Oh my God.Yami buddy you ok?" Yami opens his eyes. His right eye bleeds massively. "Joey...Yugi...Ow" He grips his eye painfully. Yugi watches him. "Take it easy."

Yami looks to him. "Where'd you guys go?" Yugi and Joey look to him. "We went to get more stuff and we felt something wrong when we stepped out of the store so we ran here...and found you like this." Yami grips Yugi's jacket. "Don't leave me alone...Please." Yugi nods. "We will never do that again we promise."

Yami falls unconscious from the pain in his eye. Yugi and Joey immediatly takes him to the hospital. After signing piles of paper work Yami is taken to the emergency room to be worked on.

Yugi waits while Joey paces around the room. "Who could of done this to him...that stab wound in his eye could of caused brain damage or something." Yugi looks to Joey. "I think I know who did this." Joey sits next to him. "Who Yuge?"

Yugi looks to him. "That Kaiba guy...He still thinks Yami is his property and will do anything to claim him again. Even rape or kill him" Joey nods. "What would the point be if Kaiba killed him?"

Yugi shrugs. "I think thats what he's aiming for." Joey nods. "Very good point." The doctor comes out. "Boys I have some good news and some bad news." Joey stands up. "Whats the good news doc?"

The doctor looks to him. "Your friend is stablized...Thanks to you he didn't that much blood in his eye injury." Yugi walks up. "Whats the bad news?" The doctor then looks to Yugi. "The rape he experienced tore the walls inside his private area, and of course his vision is blurry but not completely gone. His tonsles are scratched up along with his voice box...so he may have problems talking."

Yugi sighs sadly. "Poor Yami...he was in trouble and we were too late to save him." Joey hugs Yugi. "Don't blame yourself Yuge...Its not your fault." Then suddenly Kaiba comes in. "So sad that my slut is in the hospital." Yugi looks to him. "I knew it was you that did this!" Kaiba smirks. "He got what he deserved for leaving me and my boys." Joey looks to him. "Yami is not a toy for you to play with...He's a human being."

Kaiba's smirk gets wider. "A human thats willing to listen to what he's told." Yugi stares at him. "You should just stay away from him!" Kaiba closes his eyes. "I'm done with him until next time." Joey steps in front of Kaiba. "There won't be a next time for you." Yugi steps beside him. "Yeah Yami is staying with us."

Kaiba smirks and gets ready to punch Yugi and Joey but Yami stops him. "Leave them alone...Seto..." Kaiba looks down at him. "Get out of my way Yami." Yami shakes his head. "I won't let you hurt or kill anymore of my friends that tried to help me."

Kaiba growls angerly. "I told you Yugi nor Joey don't care about you...you're too contaminated for them to care for you." Yami looks to him with tears in his eyes. "Yes you did tell me that but its not true...They do care...They always have...you're the one that doesn't care about me.."

Kaiba trembles with anger and smacks Yami making him fall to the ground. "Stay out of my way." Yami stands up. "No..." Kaiba looks to him. "What did you say?" Yami looks to him. "I said No." Kaiba stares at Yami's facial expression and he just leaves.

Yugi watches him. "That was amazing Yami...you just told him no and he just left." Joey smiles. "Guess he never heard someone say no to him." Yami looks to them. "Thank you for trying to stop him...and taking me here to get fixed."

Yugi and Joey smile and nod. Yami smiles back an honest smile. The doctor smile at them. "You boys have a strong bond...Yami you can be released today but you must stay off your feet for a while." Yami nods happily.

After changing his clothes Yami comes out of the room. "I'm ready.." Yugi and Joey smile looking to him. The three boys walk out of the hospital and walk to the gameshop happily.

Yami looks back for a while. "I'm no longer a slave...I'm free from the torcher." Yugi calls out to him. "Yami are you coming or not!" Yami looks to him smiling. "Coming!" He runs to catch up with his best friends. The very friends that saved him from his tormentors.

(END)

Cristminich Sighs what a happy ending. Yami is free..

Yugi: I'm so happy...

Yami comes in: What I miss?

Yugi: a happy ending...

Yami: happy? you mean its the end?

Cristminich: of the chapter yes.

Yami smiles: I'm greatful now.

Cristminich: thats good looks at the corner for some of us?

Kaiba sits in the corner mumbling angerly.

Yami and Yugi laugh.

Cristminich laugh too: R&R. 


End file.
